Sherry Bourbon
by Maysummer
Summary: Chap1: He really does like spontaneity. Especially when it involves her.
1. Teach me

"Oshiete."

A mere blue sweater, over what seems like a white cotton undershirt, paired with a pair of loose jeans.

He thinks this is not an ideal December outfit. How didn't she freeze her butt off on the way here?

"Oshiete."

Slim, pale fingers wrap around the edges of the blue sweater, reluctantly...yet confidently, taking it off.

He can see her slender arms now. And his trained eyes could catch the goosebumps right from his place by the door. He should probably speak right about now.

"Haiba-"

"That's not my name Furuya-san" she replied defensively.

His lips twitched to form a trademark smirk, but he was still...confused?

No, shocked would be a better term.

Miyano Shiho. That's her name. He also likes Sherry, but she tenses every time he uses it and it somehow makes him feel bad and guilty and just horrible. So he stick with "Miyano-san" when they're having coffee on his couch during a rainy Saturday afternoon, and uses "Shiho-chan" when he wants to see her blush intensify as he holds her hand and tell her it's okay if she doesn't wanna go back to Hakase's housing when the sun sets.

She knows he's teasing so she conceals her face with her Big Okasa cap and withdraws her hand from his as she closes his apartment door.

"Okay, Shiho-chan. Not that I don't like spontaneity, demo our meeting was Saturday afternoon ne?"

He really does like spontaneity. Especially when it involves her. But she's the one always nagging him about how she can't use the Antidote too many consecutive times. Not to mention the danger she probably just put herself in by coming here without wearing anything to conceal her identity.

"I respect you." She blurted

"Wha-"

"I respect you. As a man, as a police officer, as a teacher..so teach me"

"Oy don't do that-"

Her shoes are gone and she's unbuttoning her jeans and he can't seem to find his voice with her damn green eyes stubbornly trained on his blue orbs. Is she challenging him? Or just trying to make him go insane and start doing dumb things that could end with either one or both of them getting killed?

The day he found out about her and Kudo, he wasn't all that surprised. Not after accidentally seeing Haibara Ai through Poirot's Windows for the first time. He was curious about this "Ai-chan" who was so good of a friend with Tantei-San that he went through all that trouble to find her Higo-San charm. By the nature of that "case" he had to solve, he guessed this Haibara Ai was a mere little girl with a celebrity crush. The type who would cry and pout about losing a phone strap.

Well, that last part did turn out to be true. (And he's absolutely not jealous of Higo whatsoever, he does NOT hate him at all).

But the ten-year-old turned out to have an eerie similarity to the Black organization target he was trying to ship to the PSB on that Mystery Train ride. He was gonna tell Vermouth she blew up with Carriage 7 while Kazami fetched her from the woods and took her to the National Police HQ for questioning. After all, he couldn't let Elena-san's daughter die.

Seeing Kaito Kid and Aki Shuichi later on told him he might not be the only one trying to protect her. (Kid is fine but what does that FBI dog want with her? And after causing Akemi to die..tsk).

Eventually, he confronted Kudo who told him everything and asked him not to get anyone from the PSB involved yet. Everything went smoothly enough with the Tantei-san and he had a feeling that shrunken high-school detective would be extremely helpful in the future.

Shiho, on the other hand, was a handful.

It took her a month to not grip Conan's arms and hide behind his back every time she saw him. And another month for him to tell her he knows her family and loved them.

He told her of him purposefully getting into fights as a child so that he can see Elena-San, and how Akemi dragged him home with her every time she saw him sporting a new bruise and even teased her for being so un-cheerful, unlike her mother and sister who were always smiling.

He can safely say they grew to be really good friends afterward. Minus some minor text message flirting on his side when it's night and he sees her picture in his old files and lightly blushes at how beautiful she is and how much she looks like her mother.

He started inviting her over with the excuse of watching Haro while he's working at Poirot or solving a case with Mouri. When he would come home in the evening, he'd thank her and drive her back to Hakase's house.

Rei is a detective, a secret police agent, and part of one of the most dangerous organizations in the world, so he's smart enough to notice when a girl shows interest in him. For example, he knows Azusa likes him, and he knows he's fairly popular with a lot of high school girls, yet when it comes to Shiho, he's stumped.

The confusion sort of started when she started testing out the antidote of herself from time to time. Coincidentally, that would most likely be when she's with Haro at his apartment. So every time he'd come home, he'd find a stunningly beautiful 18-year-old girl sleeping on his couch with her laptop opened and Haro licking her face off. That dog sure knows a pretty girl when he sees her.

He would usually wake her up and ask about her day, how she judges the development of the antidote, and how she's feeling. They would then eat his homemade curry and watch a movie before she puts on her cap and pull her hood around her body as he drives her home.

There were some "accidental" touches, some fleeting caresses, some lingering gazes, and one or two almost kisses that always end with her pulling away abruptly saying that it's late and she should leave.

But nothing more. And he will never push his limits. Not with her.

And now there she is. In a tank top almost as white as her skin, and godforsaken underwear that he cannot just not look at while she slips out of her jeans.

"Shiho...doushite?" He manages to ask.

"Because it's you. And because I can't blame you... I can't blame you if you chose to go out with Asuza or any other girl...I don't see any reason for you to be with a girl younger than you are, who has never had a boyfriend, who've never had a normal date, who doesn't know how to kiss someone, and who a freaking mafia is after...It's your right...to have a girl with..experience..as your girlfriend...demo..I..don't wanna be that inexperienced little girl anymore!... Sore ga riyūdesu, I want you to teach me!"

He's honestly in awe. Mainly at how she managed to say all of that without fainting. But also at how impossibly cute a biochemist who used to make death pills for a living could be.

Her laugh breaks him out of her rêverie as she snickers softly "Come on am I really so bad?"

What makes his eyes widen is the tears brimming out of her eyes and her now extremely red face.

He smiles as he moved forward.

"Ya...I am".

Despite her lack of experience, Miyano Shiho knew the kiss she was in right now was a good kiss because half of her brain shut down and the other half was lost in the sensations.

Soft lips were on hers, a tongue was in her mouth and she was pretty sure that was her tongue pushing into the other mouth. Slim but strong arms were wrapped around her waist, a firm body pressed up against hers while she was pinned the wall.

A sound escaped from her throat as Rei placed his lips on her neck, nibbling and biting and licking.

Tentative, he placed his hand on her thigh, heat radiating from his fingertips, and heart beating a furiously as that of the woman in his arms.

Just thinking of letting his hands wander freely from her soft locks, delicate neck, a deceptively voluminous chest, and a firm behind made Rei moan. Which triggered a chain of unsolicited thoughts in the secret agent's mind, which made him blush, which made him embarrassed because really isn't HE supposed to be teaching HER? And why is he moving so fast with a girl he actually takes seriously and thinks about constantly? And have they even had their first date?

"Wait!" He cried pushing himself back.

It honestly took his, and Kami's powers for him not to instantly resume kissing her, or better yet carry her to his room, not with her swollen lips, slightly open mouth and half-lidded eyes.

"Baka...you don't need to prove anything to me. I..like you. Along with your inexperience and cute innocence...plus...I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything for me..anything you're not ready for yet that is-"

He was cut off by the same soft, yet firm lips on his own.

Shiho smiled up at him.

"Wagata Rei-kun...because.."

She closed her eyes.

"I want you all for myself"

He smiled.

(Two days ago)

"Haaaa so Amuro-Kun likes Asuza-san?"

Cried Sonoko

"So-noko, I didn't say that! I just said they spend a lot of time together and she seems to like him"

"Eeh she is older than us though, so she must have a lot of experience in getting boys ne, ran?"

"Ma...maybe"

Haibara Ai slowly rose from her place of Hakase's couch and went to her room.

"What wrong with the brat?"

"Sonoooko"

 **Soooo...Hey! This my first fic..EVER! please be nice to me hahaha!**

 **I just LOVE the potentiel chemistry between Rei and Shiho. I don't think Gosho put in all of that stuff about the relationship between Rei and Elena Miyano in vain, all while emphasising how attatched little Zero was of her, and how he even knew Akemi. It would be so cute if we could get a scene of Shiho patching Rei up like her mother used to! Plus, back in the mystery train, he obviously didn't wanna hurt her and probably wanted to take her to the PSB (even Conan noticed that in 780).**

 **ANYWAYS, my inspo for this was mainly Grey's anatomy. This scene happened between Lexie and mark ( check it on youtube). Ofc I altered to fit the plot and tried so hard to get Shiho's personality right, as well as of Rei. I also took after what I saw in the manga filler Zero no Tea time. That's how I knew about Haro (CUUUUUUTE) and got the idea of Asuza being Shiho's 'competition', especially since she's older and spends alot of time with Rei.**

 **This might and might not be a one shot, I don't wanna get your hopes up. Originally I planned to make a series of cute FuruShiho one shots so I hope I can stick to that. If you have any good ideas, drop them in the Review! I hope you enjoy this, even if you think rei and shiho are a trash couple lol I accept and love every shipper.**

 **Ga ne!**


	2. Driving lesson

"Ne...you're a good driver, right?"

He looked at her quizzically. Did Shiho just admit he's good at something?

"Eh..Ma I guess so"

"Teach me then"

Yup there it is. He blushed a deep crimson, the last time she said those words..

"Ne what's with you wanting me to 'teach you' all sort of stuff these past days"

It was her turn to blush and abruptly turn her gaze away from his.

"Ba-baka! I just think it could be useful! What if I need to flee away in a car or-or something like that!...especially with Gin on my trails all the damn time..."

At that, he tensed, fists clenched so tight that his knuckles started turning white.

With his blond strands obscuring his blue eyes, he uttered:

"Gin...won't touch you...ever"

Shiho noticed her (boyfriend?/friend?) change of mood and instantly spoke

"I know that. It's because I have you."

Small hands cradling his, she could tell he visibly relaxed as he regained his smile and looked at her.

"Well then...when should we start?"

"Djotto matte! Are you crazy? Slow down!"

"I AM slowing down! Stop yelling at me! You annoying tantei!"

"Oy Shiho! You're gonna get us killed"

The white Mustang RX-7 came to a screeching halt near the crossroads of Beika street and 7th district.

"Taku...I told to just drive slowly and carefully, but you instead took this whole thing as a Formula One video game you play with the children when you're Haibara"

To say Rei was pissed was an understatement. Is this how she's gonna be driving when she's alone?

"First of all, you have no right to yell at me! I'm not one of your kōkō girl admirers, and I'm sure as hell not your keisatsu subordinates that you just boss around"

She was pissed too.

"Nani! Well I'm sorry but aren't you the one who asked me to teach you?"

He could see her cheeks redden at this, but he wasn't sure if the reason was anger or some shared memory they had of this whole teaching ordeal.

(Swollen lips...a mark starting to form on her neck...'rei-kun~'...'you're a fast learner Shiho-Chan')

Ya! Ya! Ya! He needs to focus! Not now!

Shiho was still giving him her signature glare, refusing to back off, so he matched her with a blue glare of his own and almost- t- started pouting.

"Taku... you're such a hypocrite. But ga what can you expect from a man with faces...Zero"

Honestly. No one. Knew how to push his buttons. The way this woman could.

"What is that supposed to mean, Sherry-San?"

She fixed him with yet another glare.

"Oh you know. Kudo told me all about the way you drive, he told me about the terrorism case and how you basically went all Ayrton Senna on him. So you know, that with this life I have, this life we have... I don't need to learn how to stop at red lights and drive according to a speed limit...I need to learn how to run...how to flee when-"

"Will you ever stop saying that! Tsk, it's getting real old"

"I should've just asked Sabaru-san to teach me"

Silence.

The last thing she saw a brilliant azur that she swore is the most beautiful color in this whole world.

His hands were firmly holding her head in place, while attempting to pull her against him.

His lips were just a soft as they were last night, and the night before, and the one before that. And by force of habit, she instantly melted into him, putting her slender arms around his neck.

"gomen...I had no other way of sealing those lips of yours"

"...A simple 'shut up' could've worked"

"knowing you, that wouldn't have done the trick"

Well, he was right.

Rei looked at her with an unreadable expression, silence filled the classy Mustang as the last rays of sun tinted it with an orange hue.

"I don't want you to have to run ever again Shiho...when you say stuff like that, it feels-like-like I'm useless...or whatever. I need you to believe that I can protect you, always. I will never let anyone-not Gin,not Vermouth-hurt you. I promise"

She was silent for a couple of minutes, just staring at him out of pale green eyes.

"I want you...to believe that I'm capable...of protecting myself if I ever need to"

(Visions of Ran using Karate to defend herself and sometimes even Kudo filled her brain)

"I want you to believe that I'm not a damsel in distress all the damn time. I want you to believe in ME and my ability to handle myself"

This time, Furuya Rei burst out laughing.

He threw his head backwards and just laughed.

"Anata...anata...are laughing...at me! You're laughing at me! Doshté!"

For the third (probably more) time that day, Shiho's pale skin -curse her damn English genes- turned bright red.

When he spoke up, his voice was low, and husky, just the way it sounds after a long Saturday evening make out session, when the movie they both can't recall the name of, plays in the background as lights of different colors cover their embracing silhouettes on his blue couch.

"baka ne~ even if I was James Bond himself, or a modern day Sherlock Holmes, I could never, ever..put the woman I'm in love with in direct danger.. without being one hundred percent sure she could handle herself"

(Two days later)

"NANIIIIII?! Furuya Rei-san taught you to drive?"

Haibara Ai smirked from her place on Agasa Hakase's couch

"hai, Kudo-kun"

"De-demo, does that mean you...drive like him now"

"Ya. I'm a actually quite better"

 **HELLLUUUURR (my way of saying hello).**

 **Anyways I CANNOT BELIEVE that I updated, and JUST ONE DAY, after my first chapter. Guess I was just so happy with the four reviews I got lmao. YALL thanks for reviewing btw, you're all so sweet and awesome and give so much energy. Like I feel you actually take the time to talk to me and tell me about your thoughts.**

 **Yeah so, this is mainly inspired from Zero:The enforcer (UM SKILLZZ ?!), loved that scene of Rei driving, and the way he so seductively said « Japan is my love » um no Rei. If that so then stop fantasizing about Elena Miyano tsk. (Jk his patriotism is lovely). Also, I hate that face Shiho makes everytime she feels an organization memeber around and gets all clingy to Conan so he can protect her. NO GIRL, I want you to give me some girl power vibes and tell that Akai and Kudo that you can protect yourself damn well.**

 **Also, the haibara phone strap episode just dropped today and I'm about to watch it. Tbh Conan should've told her Amuro helped in looking for her charm. Weird flex but okay.**

 **And that's it for my post-chapter ranting! If it's annoying, please do tell me. I promise I'll stop.**

 **Love all of you friends who read and review, I hope you like this one.**

 **Ga ne!**


	3. Fix you

(Takes place near the end of the darkest nightmare,canon up to that point)

"Are you okay Amuro-San? You're injured?"

"ah Conan-kun,they're just minor scratches, don't worry about it"

Rei Furuya was in reality in extreme pain. That FBI bastard Akai probably managed to crack one of his ribs and he can feel a terrible headache indicating a possible concussion.

"But Amuro-san, wouldn't it be suspicious if they noticed your injuries? They'll know you were here. Plus, we still don't know whether they found out about Curaçao's fake email or not. For all we know, they might still be suspicious of you"

The impossibly intelligent kid was right as usual. He sure as hell can't let Vermouth see him like this. She's probably already looking for him, either to finish him off, or to plaster him with a mission as an apology for the 'misunderstanding'.

"What do you suggest, Conan-kun?"

The kid grinned.

"Come with me to Professor Agasa's house. There's someone who can treat you, and you can stay there for a while till you wounds heal"

The professor's house? As in right next to Akai Shuichi's hideout? Well well, that could be useful.

"Arigato Conan-kun! That would be great. We can go in my car"

"Hai, let's go"

* * *

They drove in silence for about five minutes, until Conan murmured

"Hope Haibara and professor made it home, or else we'll have to wait in the car for some time"

"Hm Haibara ne? Is that the one you said could treat me?"

"Ye-yeah, her parents used to be doctors so she's really good at these things"

"Well if by 'really good' you mean she's as good in medicine as you are in deducing then I guess I should be pretty happy"

Conan let out a laugh that Rei could tell was nervous.

* * *

The white mustang came to a halt in Beika street.

"Yes! The lights are on, it means they're here. Let's go Amuro-san"

It took Rei a minute to stop gazing at the Kudo mansion, before he opened his car door and descended with difficulty, clenching his abdomen.

'Damn that Akai'

Conan ringed the bell to Agasa's house and the door instantly opened revealing a little girl with auburn hair.

Where has he seen that hair before?

"Kudo what took you so-"

She suddenly stopped as her widened eyes fell on him. From the way her face paled, Rei started assembling puzzle pieces in his head.

So that's it huh?

Conan promptly took the girl by the hand and led her inside while blabbering some things about 'being in shock from the ferries wheel' and 'saying nonsense'

Agasa invited a -still standing in the doorway- Amuro Tooru inside.

The PSB agent didn't have time to observe the object of his thoughts longer as she dragged Conan away to what seemed like a kitchen.

* * *

"How could you bring HIM here?! Have you completely lost your damn mind Kudo?!" The 18-year-old kid all but hissed.

"You already know he's not one of them Haibara, you saw his name of the list! He's PSB." Explained Shinchi

"I don't give a damn whose spy he is! The fact that he's a NOC is even more dangerous to us! What if they're looking for him?!"

"Relax they're not. I sent them an Email from Curaçao's phone saying that Kir and Bourbon aren't spies. They probably bought it since Hondou-san is still alive"

"That still doesn't explain why you brought him HERE"

"Ma...well... I thought it'd be safer for him if we treated his wounds here before Vermouth or Gin find him all battered and start suspecting him again."

"And by 'we' you mean ME, am I right"

He gave her his best pleading eyes and a smile, right before she knocked him on the head.

"OW!"

* * *

"So, have you been living here long?"

"Where are your parents?"

"You must be one of the detective kid-"

"Will you shut up already?" She snapped.

Well damn, Shiho IS as difficult as they said isn't she? He smiled and looked at her.

She was disinfecting the wound on his cheek and it stung as hell, but -and as cliche as that sounds to him- he was more focused on her face. Starting with her light marron hair, one of the many physical traits she shared with her mother.

Her eyes were a pale green that remind him of Matcha and spring, also like her mother. The one difference though is the way she was treating him with her eyebrows knitted together and a frown on her pouty lips. Elena-sensei was always smiling, it was one of the things he loved the most about her.

He lightly chucked.

To think he's still being treated by one of the Miyano women even at age 27.

"What are you laughing at?"

She was annoyed. And -may Elena sensei forgive him- extremely cute. Well that might have something to do with the fact that she's in her 10-year-old body, but she was just as charming as when he first met 'her' on the mystery train, there, she looked even more like her mother, and physical looks aside, he was more impressed with her ability to escape that sticky situation with the help of a certain Kaito Kid he spotted later on with his white glider and clothes strangely familiar to those Sherry was wearing.

Well, he'll ask her about that day someday.

"It's nothing. You just remind me of someone?"

"Must be one of your Poirot Cafe fan girls"

Interesting.

"Nope, never really paid attention to those. I was talking about a woman. A doctor who looked just like you. She used to treat my wounds every time I got into a fight"

She was silent for a moment and he thought she was surely gonna ignore him.

"Take your shirt off"

What.

"What?"

" . ... so I can examen your ribs...you weird Lolicon"

"Oh right!"

God what is wrong with him?

He swiftly took off his white tee-shirt and put on the chair near him, before Shiho started pressing his abdomen with small, but skilled hands.

"So this fighting thing stuck with you from your childhood?"

"Huh?"

"You..you said the doctor who looked like me would take care of you each time you got in a fight...so...I was wondering if you had the habit of fighting with FBI men on top on moving ferries wheels since you were a kid"

Ah so she saw that. He chucked.

"Ya, not exactly. But I did get into fights about kids teasing me because of my hair color"

"You hair color?"

"Hai, they used to say I didn't look Japanese. My mom was a foreigner, but I was born in Tokyo"

"Hum, my mom was half-Japanese too"

He smiled.

"What a coincidence."

"You don't have any broken ribs. You might need some rest in order to stop that abdomen pain you're feeling. I'll clean the scratches on your chest and send you on you way"

'I can't treat you next time, Rei-kun'

'Because sensei is moving away'

'This is bye-bye Rei-kun'

"Send me on my way, huh?" He whispered.

"Did you say something?" She looked up.

"No, it just stings a little"

"Yeah well deal with it"

She's really difficult. And he likes it.

"So Conan-kun told you about my secret right?"

"You mean the secret of you being a NOC from the PSB? Yeah. Don't care though. I hope you wouldn't make this your regular hiding place."

"Gee you're really mean Ai-chan"

"First don't call me by my first name, we're not friends. And second, don't thing I haven't seen your RX-67 parked in front of our house multiple times"

Okay so she saw that too. She'd be pretty good at intelligence gathering.

"I'm not the enemy Ai-chan, you don't have to be worried with me. Plus, hate to break it down to you, but you'll see me around a lot"

"Why is that? Could it be that you're targeting someone around here? Wouldn't that be weird for a member of the national police ?"

She knows. Then what Kid said that time...that was her telling him what to say.

Interesting.

He smirked.

"Well I can't tell you that now can I? But if you must know, there's also someone I need to protect around her...Ai-chan"

Silence.

She stood up.

They're eye to eye.

"You're all set. Just go easy on yourself these days and you'll be as good as new...Amuro-san"

His smile was bright when he said

"I haven't told you my name, have I? Please, call me Rei. And if we become friends, which I'm sure we will, call me Zero"

Her eyes widened.

* * *

 _Her mom's voice is cheerful in her ears_

 _'Ah right! This little kid came back again today. He's really troublesome, always getting into fights. But I really like him, he's half-blood just like me! His friends call him Zero. Kawai right?'_

 **Heyy! First I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. I loved each one and listend to some of your advice (I'm not using alot of Japanese words anymore haha). This was a little less romantic than the past one-shots but to me, it was sorta more on the canon side, and kinda like what I imagine could've (or could) happen when Shiho and Rei meet (The Elena flashbacks could NOT be useless).**

 **Anyways, did you guys watch the phone strap episode? For all the mighty talk about Rei's intelligence and attention to detail, it weirds me out that he didn't notice haibara in the video on that phone. But whatever I won't rant. They'll definitely meet sooner or later. Also, wanted to tell you guys to go on Pinterest and search "Furushiho", thank me later.**

 **I'm updating daily for now but I can't promise that'll be the case all the time.**

 **I don't wanna keep you guys waiting or something.**

 **Anyways, hope you like the stories so far, and as always, drop me an idea in the reviews, inspire me!**

 **Have a good day!**


	4. Mistletoe

"No."

Shinichi could tell that it was her final answer, and she usually(almost always) used that tone when she needed him to accept that she won't be changing her mind anytime soon.

"But Haibaraaaa!" He whined in his 9-year-old voice, albeit careful that the three children sitting in the living room don't hear him.

"I.said.NO. This isn't something I'm willing to discuss with you."

She's still fixing him with that cold glare.

He almost shudders, but he's used to her by now, and he's really not the one to give up easily.

"Come on! Ran texted me like a thousand times about this party! A-and it's New-year's eve! And we just started officially..um...dating..."

She smirked at his discomfort saying the word, but she soon regained her normal facade.

"I said no. And I couldn't care less about your love life, I'm sick of having to save your butt every time you mess up when you're in your normal form. Shall I remind you of the school trip fiasco? Or maybe the Singapore disaster you dragged me into? Or perhaps that London incident that had me on 12-hour-flight being babied by a stupid flight attendant that kept trying to teach me how to work a seatbelt?"

He winced. "Look I know I messed up before...alot. But seriously what could go wrong this time! It's just a small get-together at Poirot on New-year's eve! It will be just me, Ran, uncle Kogoro, professor, Sonoko, Amuro-San-"

"Amuro-san! You mean Bourbon?! How could you be so stupid? You're gonna show yourself in front of him?!"

"Relax Haibara. I already told you he's on our side. Plus he works there, and everyone likes him"

"You mean YOU like him and his dumb brain that resembles yours, plus his ability to attract cases and-"

"Waoho relax! I'm not looking for any cases, and I trust him cause he's a good and smart guy...In fact...I probably should've told you that he helped me and the kids look for that Higo strap of yours, I couldn't have known the kid's name without-"

"NANI!?" She shrieked again

"But he didn't touch it or anything don't worry!"

The short auburn haired girl turned away and started walking towards the living room.

"Haibaraaa! Come on!!-" and he started running after her.

XOX

She was getting soft. That could be the only explanation as to why she gave in to that high-school's detective wishes yet again. Or maybe, in the back of her mind, she still thought of Ran as Akemi, and she could never, ever, refuse Akemi something such as seeing her lover on New-year's ever.

She sighed as she watched an disgustingly giddy Kudo Shinichi emerge from the bathroom in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"A little casual for a party, don't you think?" She asked coldly.

"Well, it is a casual party. Amuro-san told me-I mean told Conan- that Asuza-san wanted everyone to dress normally. Something about the party being more familial than formal I guess"

Her face twisted in distaste at the mention of the man who tried to kill 'her' on the mystery train a few weeks ago.

"So Bourbon is not only lying to everyone's faces everyday, but he's also using that lie to spend some 'fun' time with his supposed co-worker?..tsk, what a low-life man."

Shinichi grinned at her 'logical' deduction.

"Well she does seem to like him, that's for sure. Heck,even Ayumi does!...BUT the only time I really seen him show interest in a girl is when he chased this short-haired, foreign looking scientist on a train once-"

He ran to the door before the vase she howled at him could collide with his face.

XOX

So she didn't come huh?

Furuya Rei observed Kudo Shinichi laugh at something his girlfriend said.

He has long since figured out the secret behind Edogawa Conan's superior deduction abilities, and after the phone strap accident, and finally seeing the mysterious 'Haibara' who always seemed to avoid coming into Poirot with Conan and his friends, he started piecing the puzzle together.

Miyano Shiho was alive and well, just as he expected after that mystery train blow up, he knew she survived, he just didn't know what her relationship to Kaito Kid is or how she managed to anticipate his mouvements and prepare herself accordingly.

To say the least, he was impressed.

What bothered him the most however, was that he didn't know where she was.

And he didn't like not knowing things, especially about people he wants to protect, cause he'll be damned if he lets Vermouth lay a finger on Elena-sensei's daughter, and he sure as hell not gonna be as reckless as that FBI dog was with her sister, which is why he didn't make a move to approach Haibara, especially not the close watch said FBI dog was apparently keeping on her.

With Rum pestering him for information about Kudo Shinichi, Rei needs to think fast, because figuring out Kudo's identity, means figuring out her identity, and therefore her inevitable death.

'TIME IS MONEY'

Indeed, time is very important.

XOX

Miyano Shiho laid on her back on the living room couch. She lifted a slender pale leg and stared at it with a bored expression.

It has been a while since she saw her real body, and with the extra antidote pills she made for Kudo, as well as the fact that she was home alone for the night, on New-year's eve made her think 'oh what the hell?'.

She stood up and walked towards the hallway mirror.

Well she certainly gained some weight, curtsy to Genta's insistance on finishing her whole meals, and the post-school sour candies she's been loving lately.

She was smugly smiling at the reflexion of her chest when she heard the doorbell ring.

She sighed.

"Please tell me you didn't go over the top with the cake and got a belly ache again, professor...taku, how many times do I hav-"

As soon as she swinged the door open, the words died on her lips.

She didn't know if the dryness in her throat is a side effect of the antidote, or if this dizziness was like anything she felt before. But most importantly, she hoped she was hallucinating of the tall blond man standing in her doorway.

XOX

He can see she's shocked,...scared also? No, terrified, and he doesn't know if he should be offended or not, cause he's shocked as well.

In the doorway stood not little 9-year-old Haibara Ai, but an 18 year-old Miyano Shiho in all her pyjama glory.

Does she just casually turn back to her original self when she's alone? Like some sort of anime character those kids would watch? And why in god's name is she still wearing the 9-year-old girl's clothes? Because he's SURE that night-dress she's wearing is NOT supposed to be that short.

She must've seen him stare at her bare legs because she growled while fixing him with a death glare.

"What do you want?" She barked

Okay, atleast she doesn't seem as scared of him as moments before.

"I thought about bringing some cake to the little girl professor Agasa left here tonight, but obviously you're not her, so...who are you?"

"Cut your crap, you know who I am and I know who you are. What is it huh? You figured it all out didn't you? You organized that dumb party so you can have everyone busy at the same time and get me alone"

He smirked, she's so different from the coward traitor Vermouth made her to be.

"The part about getting you alone isn't exactly wrong. But I guess the little detective already told you who I am, so no need for you to be so defensive."

"I don't believe in undercover agents. In fact, the only thing I still share with the organization is our mutual hate for two-faced people. So know that I don't trust you, and that I want you to leave now"

She started closing the door before he spoke

"Wait! I really just wanted to get you cake"

She stopped, now peaking just her head from the slightly opened door, half wanting to get rid of him, and half realizing how indecently she's dressed.

"I don't want your cake"

"Come on, I really wanted to help you on that mystery train you know? I was gonna take to the PSB headquarters so you can be protected...I even threatened Vermouth for you, doesn't that count for something?"

He gave her his best Haro impression, with sparkling blue eyes and a sheepish smile that he normally wouldn't use but damn he already had three glasses of wine with Kogoro and she's even more good looking that Kaito Kid made her out to be.

She must be a little tipsy too or else she wouldn't have re-opened the door once more to lean against its frame and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"So you left a cozy party, as well as your girlfriend, ON new-year's ever, just to being a random 9-year-old child some cake?"

He chuckled.

"My my Shiho-san, usually I would get to know a girl first before she starts throwing jealous fits about other women I see"

She blushed slightly before retorting.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the same girl you've been chasing for weeks now, so I'm not sure who's obsessed with who here"

Damn Kudo for making her think only that one dumb argument that had the charming blond grinning down at her.

"What can I say? I like women who pay hard to get...especially when they're wanted by the biggest criminal organization in the world"

She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well hand over the cake then, I'm already freezing and I wanna get inside"

Rei didn't respond. He was intently staring at something over her head, and she instantly knew she'd regret following his gaze, judging by the smirk beginning to tug at his lips.

The only reason she was gonna open her mouth was to snap at him, but the universe seemed to have other plans as her lips were suddenly sealed shut and he head spinned.

It was...warm, and soft. And wet. And-'was that his tongue?' gawped a very dazed Shiho, except she couldn't really gawp considering her mouth was currently occupied. Very...pleasantly occupied.

Then they parted-Damn science and oxygen!- and Shiho couldn't stop herself from embarrassingly whimpering in protest. Hey, it's her first kiss, okay? And she's an 18 year old girl, give her a break.

She blushed and Rei chuckled as he caught her glaring, yet unfocused green eyes. He tangled his fingers in her short hair and leaned down once more. They kissed again, and parted again.

But this time Shiho frowned.

"Wait, why did you do that?" She said slowly.

He reached over their heads and grabbed something green.

"Eh?" Shiho stared the leafy thing with the red berries and —"Mistletoe?" She wondered quizzically. The one Professor Agasa hung as part of the Christmas decoration a few days ago, her mind supplied helpfully. Her eyes went wide and she started blushing as she repeated incredulously "Mistletoe?"

Rei grinned impishly. "You know what they say you have to do when there's a Mistletoe"

XOX

Shiho finally closed the door at 12:15am, panting as she clutched her chest with one hand and brought the other to her now swollen lips.

She should've learned it from Akemi, undercover agents are bad news.

She smirked—But can you blame two sisters for having the same taste in men? Even if those two very similar men are rivals.

God, she missed her sister.

XOX

 **Hey you guys! I really missed writing this. Sorry for the long time it took to update, I've been short on inspiration lately. This was suggested by a guest who told me I should write something in the holidays spirit theme. I really wanted to take Shiho to the party and for them to meet there but somehow the character writes itself and my girl didn't really wanna attend no parties hahaha.**

 **Hope you enjoy this and it makes you happy :)**

 **This is a bit longer than usual, so hope that's okay. And sorry for any mistakes, I just hate proofreading ugh.**

 **Also thank you for your reviews, they're the main thing that makes me wanna write. I wish this fandom grows someday and we get endless amounts of Furushiho fanfiction hahaha hear that Santa?**

 **I hope you're all having great holidays!!**

 **Love you so much.**

 **Byeee!**


End file.
